1. Technical Field
In one or more embodiments, reminders are provided to a user for unanswered communications received on a computing device. In some embodiments, characteristics about the unanswered communications and/or the incoming and outgoing communications may be used to determine when to provide the reminders. In some embodiments, the unanswered communications may be received in and/or out of a vehicle, but the reply reminders may be provided in the vehicle.
2. Background Art
Mobile phones typically have a call history log that logs all incoming, outgoing, and missed calls to the mobile phone. If the contact is stored in the mobile phone's phonebook, the call history log will show information identifying the contact such as a name and/or phone number. If the contact is not stored, a number typically is displayed in the call log. Additionally, many mobile phones are also capable of facilitating other communications such as short messaging service (SMS), text messages, electronic mail, and the like.
There are various examples of systems that provide callback reminders for missed telephone calls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,998 to Holder et al. discloses systems, methods, and devices for a callback/callback reminder feature. A telecommunications device includes a receiver for receiving an incoming call and a processor in communication with the receiver. The processor has a callback/callback reminder module for automatically calling back a calling party of an incoming call or for sending a user a reminder to callback the calling party.